An Unlived Winter Memory
by SaxyLady
Summary: Doc never got the chance when he was a child to play on the Ice with the rest of his class mates. So when he spots a frozen lake, he gives it a try. Doc/oc Please R&R! just a little story that popped in my head.


**A little story that just popped in my head with a little help from LightningandDoc, Based on my ice racing experience . yes I race ;P**

_**Cars=**_**Pixars**

**An Unlived Winter Memory**

The drifting snow danced in the wind that came off of tailfin pass. After a heavy snow storm that ripped through the previous night, the light snow was a pleasant sight to see. Winter was hard this year for the town of Radiator Springs, normally they get just a dusting of snow and that would be the end of it. However this year, the normal dusting was a full out blizzard, making the unprepared desert folk take out their dusty snow tires for the first time in years.

Doc was one of the lucky few that recently purchase all weather tires, instead of the radial tires that the town folk was stuck wearing through the snow storm. His old racing injuries have been bothering him for the past couple of weeks, his own Weather Doppler system letting him know he made the right choice. Doc slowly climbed up the snowy bank of tailfin pass, his tires slipping on the occasion, but was making great progress up the steep hill. Last year, he wouldn't be doing this, or thinking about going up this snowy horrible hill. However Sally wanted to go up this hill to check on her recent hotel, Wheel Well, to make sure that the blizzard didn't do any damage to it. Doc took one look at her and her tires at told her that he would make the trip for her. He couldn't let Sally climb up this hill with balled radial tires on, plus she didn't have as much driving experience as he does in this weather. That was the advantage on living in the middle of nowhere your whole entire life, instead of growing up in the city like Sally did. Driving in the snow was second nature to Doc.

Doc chuckled at himself, he could still remember his crew chief getting him up at the crack of dawn to make him race in the snow. _' "its gives you a good sense on the way you handle in rough terrain. If you can race in snow, you can race in mud."' _ His crew chief use to say to him all the time when he used to complain about never getting a 'snow day'. But if it wasn't for that tough training, he wouldn't have won all of those trophies, lived the life he did, ended up climbing this snowy hill for Sally.

But what if he had taken that one 'snow day'? to be able to do what every he wanted for just one day in his childhood. Doc thought about that as his tire slipped on ice, causing him to fish tail slightly. He paused in his driving, ending his near out of control experience, than continued the trip up the hill.

"I have to watch what I'm doing up here." He told himself as the snow sent a chill up his chasse, "The snow must have melted into Ice over night.

Ice was funny, and very unpredictable. He remembered almost slipping off of a cliff because he wasn't paying attention to the ice. Ice wasn't a thing that Doc enjoyed, he could remember that… but there was something he did remember about the ice…

' _there he sat waiting for his crew chief to show up, as he watched his friends from school play on the frozen lake. Laughing and smiling as the cars raced around their frozen play ground. Oh why was he forced to watch this when he knew he couldn't ice race with his friends, or what was close to being friends. He was never at school anymore, he was home schooled at his house, training took too much time out of his schedule for him to go to a public school anymore. He missed hanging out with his friends, he missed having a child hood, but here he was a young child already having a career planned ahead of him, he couldn't be a kid anymore. _

_More laughter snapped his attention back on the sight, making the young Hudson's oil boil. What was so great about a frozen lake anyways? All you do is slip around all over the place, what so fun about that? One of the girls out of the group slipped around a turn causing her to squeal in excitement. He felt his trapped child side of him pulling him to the ice. The group raced around the ice, slipping and sliding all over the place, one of the slide into the snow bank, which made the rest of the group howl in laughter. Hudson's attention was drawn to the excitement, it did seem like fun…_

_He let himself out of gear as he rolled over to the ice, examining it. He was staring at himself, his big purple-ish blue eyes staring back at the small Hudson hornet , was it really that safe?_

_He inched a tire out towards the frozen lake, hoping that the ice wouldn't slip out from under his racing tires…_

"_What do you think you're doing?" a harsh voice called behind him causing Hudson to jump back._

"_Mr. Wattsmen, I was wondering when you were suppose to show up." Hudson asked very quickly, Mr. Wattsmen was a short tempered guy… you never wanted to be on his bad side._

_Mr. Wattsmen wise eyes looked at his protégé and then at the frozen lake. "Hudson, these cars don't have lives. If they were smart, they would be planning their future like what you're doing." His voice was serious like it always is, as he took Hudson's tire and pulled him up towards him, "now you need to stop staring and start racing."_

_Hudson nodded at his statement as he looked back at his classmates, __**'I feel like the one with no life'**__ he thought to himself as he sighed, and followed his crew chief, getting ready for try outs.'_

Doc shook the memory out of his head when the view came into his field of vision. The blizzard must have hit harder up here than it did to the town. Everything up here was covered in 3 feet of snow. The wheel well sign was covered in snow, the pumps barely stood out from their snowy graves, and everything was just…snow, but thankfully undamaged.

"Well, that's good. Everything made it just fine. Sally will be pleased." Doc looked around the little turn, in the hotel. Inspecting the windows for any cracks… nothing. Everything made it unharmed or unmarked in anyway. Doc chuckled, "all this place really needs is a good plow."

Doc rolled out of the hotel, plowing through the unplowed roads with minor difficulty. "Well, 20 miles up and 20 miles back." He said just as he looked down the hill, the slope seemed to get steeper and steeper as Doc eyes widened slightly, letting the sight get the best of him. His tank dropped just slightly, "a very long 20 miles…"

Doc started descending down the slippery slope, slowly taking his time. He didn't want the only doctor of the town to be out of commission because of carelessness. His mind wondered again, how thought out was this plan anyway? Sending the only Doctor up a snowy, steep hill just to check on a hotel? Maybe someone else should have done this…

Doc snapped his thoughts into place; no he did this for the sake of a friend, to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself. He had more driving experience than the whole entire town. He shouldn't be so selfish to even think like that! Was he losing faith in himself? No he didn't think it was that. It might have been because-

His tail started fishing out to the side causing Doc to lightly tap on the break, never just slam on the break that was the easiest ways to make a situation worse. He cut his wheels just enough against the slide, making his frame straighten out. "That was close," Doc commented to himself as he took a breath to steady his shaking frame. He did not like the going down part of the climb.

He looked around his surroundings to see how far he had come; the waterfall was frozen solid, making the sunlight break by the ice into multi colored shards. Doc smiled; there was always a beauty in winter that Doc admired. Besides the light snow that now started piling up on his hood, the ice was beautiful thing to see too, making rainbow shards dart out in different directions.

Doc's eyes followed the trail of the frozen waterfall to the frozen lake that reflected the light back at him, a frozen lake… untouched.

His inner child was tugging him towards the lake… but he stopped. "No, I have to get back," he told himself as he continued down the snowy road.

He found himself slowing down after a few feet when he got to the entrance of the tunnel, and stopped. Doc turned back towards the waterfall, the frozen water still sparkled with different colors that spotted the canyon, with a frozen lake at the bottom. He snarled at himself, it's just a stupid frozen lake, there's was nothing to get work up over.

He pick up speed as he went down the snowy road, trying to remain the lake untouched… but the problem was he was picking up speed… too much speed! The little ice patch that was no problem before has now become a big problem. One of his tires just caught the edge of the ice patched which was just enough for him to lose control, and slip off of the road, falling down the cliff.

Normally that drop could have easily caused broken parts, or shattering of internal components, but thankfully, because of the blizzard, that horrible fall transformed into a 40 foot uncontrollable slide down, making Doc close his terrified eyes, and curse under his breath.

Suddenly that invigorating drop that could have put the most thrill rides to shame came to a stop, making Doc open his eyes.

He could not believe it…

That very same thing he was trying to get away from, had cause him to slide down a cliff and meet face to face with it. The untouched froze lake shimmered like freshly polished chrome, teasing him with the pureness of the ice. _'Come on Hudson, you know you want to'_ the wind played with Doc's mind as he rolled forward to examine the ice. His crystal blue eyes staring back at the older Hudson that peered at the lake… it was solid enough…

Doc lifted his tire towards the lake, hoping that the ice wouldn't slip underneath his all weather tires….

He paused a half an inch away from the ice, almost expecting his crew chief to shout at him right about now, but that was impossible. He's crew chief has been dead for years now, because of his horrible smoking problem, it took his life. He felt like someone was there though, waiting for the right time to speak, but that's what happens when you waken old memories. You expect things that are not there.

He lowered his tire on the ice, sending a shiver up his frame. He has never been this far before…

He put his other tire on the ice, and no slipping. This was a good start so far. He smiled at his accomplishment as he tapped the gas to make him move forward, getting all four of his tires on the ice. He had no grip on the ice, no matter how hard he hit his brakes he kept on going. He was gliding uncontrollably making the rookie on ice tense up to the sliding. He wasn't used to this at all… which made him feel uncomfortable.

He's body slowly skidded to a stop in the middle of the lake. Doc swallowed, "How the heck did those kids race on the ice?" he spoke more as a statement than a question. This didn't make any sense, how was this fun? You have no control out here, nothing was going to slow you down, you couldn't stop when you wanted to! How could a racecar know how to drive…

He paused when it hit him, "I'm thinking like a racecar," he said as he scuff his tire a crossed the smooth surface. "I was trained to use whatever traction I could find to my advantage," he moved his tired again over the ice, "on ice there is no traction." He took in a breath to think as he touched the throttle just enough to get him to slide. He cut his wheels like he was doing a power slide on dirt… but unlike dirt; the ice gave him more time to hold out his power slides. He smiled, "I have to just go by pure reaction." He let out a quick breath as he gunned it.

His tires slipping on the ice as they tried to find the non existing traction, then when he thought he was going to burn a hole through the ice, he took off. His face was unsure at first, but…

He cut his wheels sharply sending his back easily to the side, and then he turned quickly the other direction as his flawless maneuver kept going faster and faster. A power slide that was performed on dirt would only plateau at a certain speed, but on ice… the possibilities were endless.

He face lit up with excitement, this was a whole new experience for the old racer, something that he wished that he had done quite some time ago. He closed his eyes, letting the rush of the wind flow a crossed his features as his tires barely slowed, the adrenaline rush pumping through his frame, the freedom that he felt… was unbelievable, indescribable, it was … "wow" he whispered under his breath, letting the snow lightly pelt his side, letting the ice take him anywhere the ice wanted him to go, letting himself go for the first time in years…

He yelled he's excitement to the world when he opened his eyes… a white wall covered his vision when…_**thud**_

His chasse was deep in the snow bank. Not a single part of him stood out from the snow that now covered his hide. Doc blinked a few time as he backed up from the snow bank and shook off the access snow.

He felt a smile spread on his face, which caused him to chuckle lightly at his actions, which grew into a hearty laugh. The laughter echoed throughout the canon for a long time till his sides began to hurt. He blinked the tears from his eyes caused by his laughter and was just about to take off again… but the laughter continued.

Doc paused as he looked around the place, someone had been watching him? Was he being stalked? What have they seen?

The laughter slowly died as the source of the laugh chuckled out "so this is what you've been doing all of this time."

He looked around him, the trees were the only thing that surrounded him. The chuckling continued when his admirer watched his questing face looking for the voice, "Up here Hudson."

Doc looked up at his stalker, her navy blue paint stuck out from the snowy background, her fins stood up in the air as her midnight blue eyes were full of joy. "We were wondering what was taking you so long, and I guess slipping around on the ice was the answer."

Doc's face started feeling a little hot, what did she see? Did he just humiliate himself?

She chuckled "hey how'd you get down there anyways?"

Doc shrugged; "It just kind of happened, I guess…" he looked away from her, still kind of embarrassed

She smiled widely, "It's just happened?"

Doc shrugged, "I don't know, I think I slipped on ice, err something." He scuffed his tire on the ice.

She raised a frame, "Ice? Like over here-whoa!" Her frame kicked off the road all of a sudden and tumbled down the embankment. Doc rose on his tires, "Kendal!" He shouted as he charged down the ice, his tires cutting to the right so that he could slow down a lot quicker than just brakes alone. He plowed up the snow bank and drove up to the freshly mounded snow hill that appeared under one of the pine trees. "Kendal, Kendal?" He whipped some of the snow off of his dear friend, hoping that she was fine.

She shook some of the snow off of her hide, coughing a couple of times. Her midnight orbs stood out from the snow, a sparkle of joy shined from her eyes, causing Doc to roll back a bit. She chuckled as she rose on her tires, "Something like that?"

Doc chuckled, "Exactly like that."

She smiled sheepishly, as her navy blue paint hinted purple… embarrassed. "I wish I wasn't a klutz."

Doc smiled crookedly, "Are you okay?"

She looked away from him, "I'm fine." She caught a glace of the frozen lake, "What were you doing out here?"

Doc shrugged nervously, stumbling over his words, "I-I don't know, I remember watching a group of kids and- I-I-I really don't know, trying something out, I guess?" he started hating the fact that someone caught him horsing around and making a fool out of himself on the ice.

She looked over at him, then back on the lake, "Could you show me? What you did back there?"

Doc raised a frame, "You want me to go back out on the ice?"

She looked away from him, "I mean if you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not forcing you to do anything. It's just that, what you did… it was full of grace and…"a gush of wind swept up her side, as she looked over to tire tracks of where Doc once was, "Doc?"

A shout of excitement snapped her attention to the ice, were Doc was speeding all over the ice, floating through turns, and glided with perfect control. She blinked as a smile came upon her face; the sight of him finally getting a hang of the ice was pleasing to see. It was a big difference from when she first got there, when he placed his tire hesitantly on the ice. She didn't want to disturb him… she was just waiting for the right time to speak.

Doc skidded to a stop on the ice facing in her direct, panting from running around, "Come and join me Kendal."

She tried hiding a smile as she backed away, "No I can't, I don't have good tires on and I don't want to-"

Doc smirked as he charged at her, the tires still slipping from underneath him as his speed started increasing. Then he shifted to the side making it so that he was moving sideways, his own form of braking, and hit the brake for extra friction. The ice made a light squealing noise from the friction of him stopping inches away from Kendal. "Come on, it's not so bad once you get use to it."

Kendal swallowed, "that's the problem _getting use to it_."

Doc extended a tire towards her, "I never got the chance to try this when I was a kid." He extended the tire further towards her, "It is something I wish I did a long time ago. It's an experience like I couldn't even imagine. And I don't want you to be missing out from this experience either."

Her eyes widened at his little deep speech, his tire shook lightly, "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. You can trust me."

Kendal looked deep into his eyes, not knowing what to say as she raised her tire to meet his. Doc took her tire and pulled her out onto the ice, making Kendal suddenly nervous at the loss of traction underneath her worn snow tires. "Doc, I-I can't…"

Doc smiled, "yes you can."

She shook her head quickly, "No no no, Hudson I-I can't do this, I can't do this!" Her eyes were full of fear and uncertainty, making Doc chuckle.

"Yes you can, watch." Doc let go of her tire and back up a bit, making Kendal tense up immediately. "Hudson! Are you going to just leave me stranded here?" she shouted nervously at him.

Doc skated in front of her. "I'm not going to leave you, just look at yourself."

She shot him a funny look as she finally noticed that she wasn't slipping all over the place like she thought she would; her tires didn't budge an inch. She felt something come along her side as Doc leaned up against her. "Now since you got the standing part down, it's time to learn how to move on the ice. The ice won't let you move yourself; you have to _move_ with the ice."

Doc moved the pair slowly on the ice, causing Kendal to freeze up at his side. "No no no, it's okay, just relax and…" he started to drive a little faster as Kendal tried to relax a bit. The constant motion was kind of calming to her as Doc held her close at his side. She relaxed even more at the security that she felt as Doc held on to her, almost like he would never let her go. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment, as she started to enjoy to be out on the ice… then the warmth on her left side disappeared.

Her eyes shot open as she looked around for her life line. Her sense of security stood there watching her movements. She felt her heart race; she was left to fight for herself, "Hudson…."

"It's okay, just try to stop yourself."

'_Stop myself? That man is crazy to think that I could…'_ she fish tailed to the right as her wheels froze under the presser of the brakes, starting to skid. She braced herself at this new feeling of uncontrolled slipping, she hated it. "But I…"

He chuckled, "look at yourself."

She raised a frame as she looked at herself, she's slowed herself down to nothing, and then the sliding ended. She just stood there, loss for words.

Doc slid up to her side, lightly bumping her side, "You're a natural Kendal."

Kendal slowly smiled at his state of fact. "I guess so."

Doc smirked as he took off from her side, "Now let's see if you can keep up!" he shouted back to her as he drifted on the ice with such grace… Kendal exhaled a longing breath and started spinning her tires after him. Her body took it's time to catch up with the speed of her tires, but when it did she lurched forward towards Doc, a little too fast. Doc caught a glimpse of her and darted out of the way, letting her sliding frame continue past him.

She looked over at the direction that she was sliding and saw a familiar snow bank that still had impressions of Doc's hide into it. She gasped as she tried steering out of the way, hitting her brakes hard. Her body didn't slow fast enough… she was going to hit the snow bank, just like Doc.

She closed her eyes, and braced her body for impacted…_**thud**_

She open her eyes, she didn't feel cold at all, and none of the snow covered her fame besides the light snow that started piling up on her hood. She looked over to find a white mound at her side, with cobalt paint peeking out in her direction. His eyes opened, a white Doc sat next to her.

She smiled at the sight, as she back off of him to give him some room. Doc shook off the snow, and shivered from the cold embankment. "I told you'll be fine."

She smirked, raising one of her eye frames, "Didn't you see that I lost control?"

Doc shivered again, that was twice he hit that snow bank at that was enough to make him a little cold. "No one's perfect, that's just part of the ride." He said reassuring her.

She let her gaze fall to the ice, "You didn't have to do that you know…"

Doc looked over at her, "and have you be the one s-sh-shivering?" he said as his bumper quivered from the drop of his temp, "I rather not."

Kendal let her smile drop as concern filled her features, _'how long has he been out here?'_

Doc rolled out from the snowy embankment as he looked up at the frozen waterfall, the rainbow shards that sprayed all over the place still was a beautiful sight to see, no matter how many times he looked at it.

Kendal observed Doc's actions and looked at the beautiful sight. "It's beautiful…" she whispered breathlessly as she took her time to roll over to Doc. Doc shivered again, "it is lovely isn't it."

Kendal leaned on his freezing frame, trying to share her body heat, trying to keep him warm.

Doc looked down at her and watched her close her eyes, "learning how to drive on ice takes a lot out of me."

He brought her in closer, her warmth help his freezing frame. Her sweet scent flowed in the light wind that brushed over his frame. Doc sighed contently, "I'm glad you came out here."

A smile crossed her grill, "and fell down the cliff?"

Doc chuckled lightly, "not that part, out here on the ice."

She cracked open her eyes, "Well, I guess it was fun…" she smirked

Doc smirked as well, "Maybe I should leave you here."

Her face fell, "You kidding, right?"

Doc laughed, "Of course, I would never do that."

She sighed contently, with a hit of relief, "Thank God, cause I wouldn't know how to get back up the cliff."

Doc's face fell, his eyes went a little wide, he was having so much fun he completely forgot the task at hand. How the heck were both of them going to get back up that cliff?

"You know how to get up there, right?"

He swallowed, "Ah, actually…"

She looked up at him, "You don't do you?"

He shook his head.

She sighed, "Great…"

He chuckled, "That's part of the experience?"

Doc backed away from the strangely quite Kendal, her face was smirked as she looked at Doc's worried expression, "You better run fast," she said very calmly.

Doc smirked back, "more than you know."

She gunned it, causing Doc to run away from the Chrysler 300 custom, with pure laughter in the air.

**What is better than remembering memories? Living the unlived ones…**

He smiled as he looked back at Kendal her expression was full of joy and playfulness as she gained ground at his tail. His heart raced, not just because of the run…

**What's better than living an unlived dream in the middle of winter?**

Kendal caught up with Doc as she sideswiped his side making him go off the ice into the very same snow bank for the third time that day. She busted out laughing as she watched him get covered in snow.

Doc shook the snow off of his hide, causing him to shiver once more, impressed at her knowledge of pitting maneuvers. She chuckled at the face that Doc made at her direction, as she rolled over at his side and kissed him lightly on the fender. Doc's face felt feverish as his heart felt like it was going to knock out of his hood. She whispered at his side, her beautiful midnight blue eyes played with his crystal "You have to do better than that Hudson."

He swallowed hard as he watched her pull away from his side.

**To live that unlived winter memory with someone…**

She turned to face him, her eyes very playful. "What's the matter? Did you stall under pressure?"

Hudson smirked, "you wish." He said as he gunned it after her, she squealed in excitement as she took off away from Doc, as they chased each other a crossed the ice until the sun started setting. The light snow dressed the sky's with a beautiful winter feel as the pair stirred up the snow… together.

**To live that unlived winter memory with someone that you love, and to make another memory that will last a life time.**

**That was really cute! I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
